Nice To Know
by everything.or.nothing
Summary: Ash has been through countless battles and dangerous adventures, but his next situation will be the hardest one of all. And he thought becoming the Pokemon Champion was hard enough.


**Nice To Know**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokémon Or **_**Sing.**_

**Song****: **_**Sing – My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sing it out<strong>_

_**Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings**_

_**Sing it out **_

_**Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs**_

_**ADV**_

They have been through countless dangerous adventures together. They were all life risking, but they always got through in one piece.

But this situation, he thought would be the toughest, and possibly dangerous one yet.

All the raven haired boy could think about was how he was going to do this. This was not the type of danger they always had to face: the life risking ones, but it was a delicate danger, one that could risk his future life.

_**ADV**_

_**For every time that they want to count you out**_

_**Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth**_

_**ADV**_

He looked up at his faithful companion that rested on his shoulder.

"Chuuu..." the yellow mouse sympathized with his trainer. He wished he could help his friend, but this was his own battle to win.

Seven years ago, he wouldn't have even thought about dealing with these feelings he still feels towards his best friend. He was just starting out on his journey, and that was almost all he cared about at the time. He was dense as ever back then, and he even admitted that to himself. But now he isn't that same boy he was back then, and not nearly as dense. Yes, he still had his moments, but without them he wouldn't be him, would he?

Now, despite that he's older, matured, developed a deeper voice, and gotten much taller and had a build, he is still a hormonal teenager, and he can no longer disregard his feelings toward her, his best friend.

And he thought becoming the Pokémon Champion was hard enough.

_**ADV**_

_**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls**_

_**Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**_

_**Sing it from the heart**_

_**Sing it till your nuts**_

_**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**_

_**ADV**_

He liked her, he might even go as far as to say he loved her, but it could all shatter in a moment's chance.

He knew how delicate this was. If he said what he felt to her, it could lead to something far better than what they have now, or it could all end at once, forever destroying their friendship and he will be forced to move on.

He would never be able to do that if the worse were to come.

He knew that just about every girl he encountered with or traveled across a region with had a crush or thing for him. After this, most of them would be mad, heartbroken, but he hoped a certain handful of them would learn to accept his choice and still carry on a healthy friendship with.

_**ADV**_

_**Sing it for the deaf**_

_**Sing it for the blind**_

_**Sing about everyone that you left behind**_

_**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**_

_**ADV**_

He couldn't think about the negatives right now, it's too late to go back now; he's too close to give up now.

She had to return his feelings, she just had to. He saw the way she always looked at him. It was as plain as day to him. An on looking stranger could even tell they were meant to be. He just hoped he was right as he final stood in front of her.

_**ADV**_

_**Sing it out**_

_**Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means**_

_**Sing it out**_

_**Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings**_

_**ADV**_

She knew that this situation shouldn't be any different from what they had already been through, but it was.

The younger brunette could only think it out over in her head, trying to make some sense out of it.

She wondered if it could even be possible. The problem was so fragile; it could ruin them in a blink of an eye.

It should be simple, but when the time finally came it wouldn't. All she could do was try, but it would be risky. Could she even bring up the courage in herself to do it?

_**ADV**_

_**You've got to make a choice if the music drowns you out**_

_**Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth**_

_**ADV**_

She thought through all the five years since she met him. He was so dense in romance that it was almost unbelievable. She was always the romantic in the group of travelers, so it crushed her when she found out her feelings for him.

Now he has changed, in a good way that she liked. It wasn't only his mental change though, oh no, she noticed his physical changes as well, and she couldn't deny that she liked it a lot. He changed so much, would he even notice her?

She had grown up a lot also, mentally and physically. She looked more mature and womanly. She finally finished filling out her curvy body and had a smooth, light tone in her voice. She hadn't grown much taller since she first met him, and she didn't like it either. He now towered over her, but she didn't mind when the possibilities floated around her when comparing herself to him...

Yep, she was definitely still a hormonal teenager as well.

As much as she tried before, she will never be able to forget about her feelings to him, her best friend, anymore.

_**ADV**_

_**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls**_

_**Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**_

_**Sing it from the heart**_

_**Sing it till you're nuts**_

_**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**_

_**ADV**_

She wanted to desperately tell him that she liked him, as more as a friend, possibly even love if she has the guts to actually say them. She finally has a chance now, and she wasn't going to ruin it.

She thought he could possibly, maybe return her feelings, but would he really?

She knew about the other girls that have little crushes on him and she was jealous. What if he liked one of them instead of her? She knew her feelings for him were stronger than a little crush, but could she really know him?

_**ADV**_

_**Sing it for the deaf**_

_**Sing it for the blind**_

_**Sing about everyone that you left behind**_

_**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**_

_**ADV**_

Oh, who was she kidding! She could see the way he looked at her, that familiar but foreign look in his eyes when he looked at her. You would have to be blind to not see their silent connections and quirks that put them together.

She couldn't think of all the things that will try to stand in their way. This was her chance, it was now or never. She wasn't going to lose him that easily.

She mustered up all of her insane courage as he finally approached her.

_**ADV**_

_**Cleaned-up, corporation progress**_

_**Dying in the process**_

_**Children that can talk about it**_

_**Living on the web ways**_

_**People moving sideways**_

_**Sell it till your last days**_

_**ADV**_

He suddenly grew freakishly nervous as her sapphire gaze turned its attention to stare at him. He could only think of how beautiful she was, unaware of the familiar glint in her eyes that always told him she was making an impulse decision, like when she's scared and freaked out in a nervous feeling situation.

He then noticed her moving closer to him.

_**ADV**_

_**Buy yourself the motivation**_

_**Generation nothing,**_

_**Nothing but a dead scene**_

_**Product of a white dream**_

_**ADV**_

She decided to finally turn around to look at him, but was shocked that she only saw his chest.

_'Damn he's taller than I thought...' _she thought in quiet fear to herself.

She felt intimidated by him; he was standing so close to her. When she finally looked up at his face she froze, failing for a moment to notice that his auburn eyes bored into hers.

_'He's so handsome.'_ she thought dreamily to herself, before she realized reality again.

She thought he thought that she looked stupid, just staring at him with a stupid look on her face, even failing to greet the most important person to her. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she couldn't.

She began to panic. She didn't know what to do! She was starting to freak out as she let one of her thoughts get in her way. This was her only chance, she had to do something.

She made one of her impulse decisions then.

She quickly leaned up on the tip of her toes and snaked her arms around his neck, ever-so-gently bringing his neck down so she could reach him...

And kissed him, full on his warm, soft lips.

_**ADV**_

_**I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer**_

_**I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir**_

_**Wrote it for the ones that want to get away**_

_**ADV**_

He was completely surprised when she reached up and kissed him. She was kissing him! He all to eagerly returned the kiss, trying to convey all his love, lust, and passion to her in that one kiss. It was a delicate kiss at first, but then turned into a heated and passionate kiss when he tried to make it deeper. He was once again surprised as those soft, warm, delicate lips quickly left his abruptly. He opened his eyes just in time to see her looking frantically at him.

Then she turned around and ran.

_'No,'_ he thought desperately_, 'this is my only chance at a happy future for both of us and I'll be damned if I let her get away now!'_

_**ADV**_

_**Keep running…**_

_**ADV**_

_'What the hell did I just do!'_ she thought frantically to herself_. 'That's not how I wanted it to happen. I screwed this up really bad.'_

She looked panicky back up at him, only for him to give her a surprised look.

She was surprised when he returned the kiss, and an explosion of passion busted between them. She was enjoying the heated moment until he pushed further, trying to deepen the kiss. That was when she freaked out.

She quickly broke the kiss they clearly both enjoyed. She wasn't thinking clearly as she only thought of escaping these feelings that got too intense for her to handle.

She turned around, ready to run away from this overbearing situation.

_**ADV**_

_**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls**_

_**Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**_

_**Sing it from the heart**_

_**Sing it till you're nuts**_

_**Singing out for the ones that'll hate your guts**_

_**ADV**_

He quickly reached out and grabbed her arm before she had a chance to get away from him. He spun her around so she would face him. He looked into her eyes only to notice their glassy look as tears started to form behind them.

_'Damnit! She probably hates me now. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her.'_ He thought to himself dejectedly_. 'I especially didn't want to make her cry.'_

"May..." he said quietly to her, but then stopped not knowing what to say.

"Ash..." she tried to respond to him, but found that she couldn't either.

They looked into each other's eyes, and found all they needed to know in the others caring, loving gaze. She loved him, and he loved her, too.

_**ADV**_

_**Sing it for the deaf**_

_**Sing it for the blind**_

_**Sing about everyone that you left behind**_

_**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**_

_**ADV**_

He lovingly tilted her head up to his, leaned down, and kissed her again. This time it was a soft, gentle kiss, but still just as passionate and loving as she gave him.

That kiss, no matter how rushed, rough, and confusing it was, it was still their first kiss together, and they enjoyed every second of it. He was a little embarrassed that he wasn't the one to execute it, but smiled into their current kiss, appreciating what she did for them. She took the risk, so he didn't have to.

She broke their gentle kiss and looked up, smiling at him.

"That was nice..." she told him reassuringly after looking at his restless face.

He finally sighed loudly in relief while looking at her with his crooked grin.

"Glad that's over with." he said, humor lacing his voice. "That was harder than I thought it would be." he revealed to her jokingly.

"Nice to know." She laughed at him. She was glad he was serous for that long. But Ash will always be Ash. He was only just trying to relieve the previous tension between them, and she was glad for it.

"Yeah, it is."

_**ADV**_

_**You've got to see what tomorrow brings**_

_**Sing it for the world**_

_**Sing it for the world**_

_**ADV**_

Ash turned around and whistled. Pikachu hopped down from a nearby tree and came running towards the new couple. Ash expected for his buddy to jump back on his shoulders but Pikachu passed him, preferring to jump into May's arms instead and nuzzle into her neck.

"Pika!" he screamed happily at her. He was clearly glad to finally see her. He was also glad for his best friend as he quickly gave Ash a thumbs-up.

"I love you, too, Pikachu." May told him affectionately as she scratched him between the ears.

"Chaa..." Pikachu sighed, relaxed by her gentle touch.

Ash looked at his best friend and then at his new lover and couldn't help but feel elated that Pikachu agreed with his decision. Ash couldn't think of a better woman for them, especially for himself.

_**ADV**_

_**Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs**_

_**Sing it for the world**_

_**Sing it for the world**_

_**ADV**_

Pikachu jumped back to Ash's shoulder as he reached out to grab May's hand.

"Ready to go...girlfriend?" Ash asked carefully. The word felt foreign to his lips, but felt right when he directed it to her.

"To where?" May answered him with another question. She was a little uncertain when he called her his girlfriend, but it was right, it was all right for them now.

"To Pallet Town, of course." he told her. "Did you forget about the big party my mom is throwing for me becoming the new Pokémon Champion?" he finished jokingly at her. Then he became serious again. "I want you to come as my date." he told her carefully, waiting for her reaction.

She smiled back up at him. "Of course not. Let's get going, boyfriend."

He returned her smile, grabbed her hand again, and rapped his fingers in-between hers. They continued heading to Delia's house after they met up where they planned to, in Viridian City.

To be honest, she was a little confused as to why he asked to meet up with her first instead of her just joining the party and meeting him there. She then decided that this would be her chance, since she took a wild guess as to why he wanted to meet up with her first. She was right, and she was glad that she was.

Ash couldn't wait to show off his new girlfriend to his mom and all his other friends he made on his six journeys. He was completely nervous when he asked her to meet up with him in Viridian, but now he's happy, glad that everything worked out between them.

_'This is going to be an awesome relationship.' _They both thought to themselves humorously at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**: **_**Flames Accepted.**_


End file.
